


Le scintille

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Le scintilleFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: ScintilleChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romantico, Slice of life, Shounen-ai, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.comIl font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/Sparkling-Moscow-Script.font?text=Le+scintille+
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Le scintille

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Le scintille  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Scintille  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romantico, Slice of life, Shounen-ai, OOC
> 
> La storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com  
> Il font del titolo https://www.dafont.com/it/Sparkling-Moscow-Script.font?text=Le+scintille+

Le avverti anche tu queste scintille?  
Le senti percorrere il tuo corpo?  
Perché ogni volta che le nostre labbra si uniscono io le avverto in ogni brandello del mio corpo.  
Ogni volta che i nostri baci s'intensificano, esplode un incendio.  
Lo so che forse esagero, ma non ho mi sono mai sentito così con nessun altro.  
Tu sei l’unico per cui sento questo trasporto.  
Lo senti anche tu per me?  
Sono il primo che ti fa fremere, Tezuka?  
Vorrei chiedertelo, ma non ho il coraggio di farlo perché temo che tu mi possa rispondere: “Atobe, non sei l’unico che mi ha fatto sentire così”  
Questo mi ferirebbe, perché l’idea che io possa stato il primo, così come tu lo sei stato per me, sia forse la cosa che mi fa fremere in questo modo.  
Allora dimmele di tua iniziativa questa parole: “Atobe, sei stato il primo di sconvolgermi in questo modo” e a quel punto anche io ti rispondere con “Anche per sei il primo Tezuka che mi fa fremere completamente”  
Questa però è sola una mia fantasia, perché io non posso pretendere nulla da te, ma posso solo dirti che baciarti è l’emozione più bella che io abbia mai provato e spero che lo stesso valga per te, Tezuka.


End file.
